beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Lego Power Strike - Episode 17
Finale! Champion Power vs. Divine Power!! is the seventeenth episode of Beyblade Lego Power Strike. Plot Previously on Beyblade Lego Power Strike. Various scenes from previous episodes would play Evan: "Emperium and I still stand a chance!" Jek: "Hmph, I don't suppose you a surprise up your sleeve?" Evan: "*smirks* Yes, I do." Jek: "Let's start slready!" They shouted, "3-2-1 Let it rip!" And launched their beys. Emperium circled to the center. Evan: "Go! Crest Defense!" Emperium's gold and black blades lit up and spirital crests moved out the center to the edges, increasing its defense. Jetscreen circled around and attacked Emperium, but Emperium didn't budge. Jek: "Jetscreen, Spring Jet Launch!" Jetscreen used Emperium's force and sped up the slope and hit the wall. The blade pushed in, then, pushed out and Jetscreen sped up. Jetscreen sped up as it downed the slope, building up extreme power, and smashed into Emperium. Evan: "Not this time! Crest Impact!!" Emperium transferred Jetscreen's power and used it to push itself away from the center and the edge of the stadium. Emperium then slid down the slope, at an angle, riding on its rubber Change tip for even more power, Emperium then turned the tides and collided with Jetscreen. The amount energy transferred when collided sent Jetscreen up in the air, then, it burst. Jek gaped. Evan smirked. With no words said, the next round started. Emperium went in attack mode this time and Jetscreen circled around, clashing with Emperium. Evan: "*eyes turn gold* I will not lose! Go! Hyper Crest Break!!" Evan called. Emperium grinded against the stadium burst forward. Then, it continued to grind and burst, moving along the edge, until it burst out of the line and crashed into Jetscreen with massive power. Jetscreen, similar to Crest Impact, rid up the slope, then, charged power into the back blades, and slashed down into Emperium. Jek: "Yeah! Night Thrust!" The beys collided into each other and Emperium went flying up. Jek: "Not this time! JETSCREEN!!! Night Stream Driving Blast!" Jek's voice echoed all around, his aura flared up and Jetscreen's humanoid avatar arose. Jetscreen blasted around the stadium, the trail blazer leaving large stretches across the stadium. Jetscreen blasted straight into the falling Emperium and smashed into it. Emperium was sent up and burst it the air as Jetscreen's avatar swung it's sword into it. Jek punched the air. Jek: Yeah! I did it!" Evan: "*eyes turn back to normal* Yeah, man, G-G." Jek: "Yeah, G-G." The friends hugged and went off to celebrate with pizza. At the Pizza Parlor Jek ordered the pair five large pizzas, 50% off, as he is the champion. As they are eating, Evan asked Jek how he pulled off the finishing move. Jek: Huh? Oh, Night Stream Driving Blaat? Not to brag, or anything, but that was just a fragment of the move. I'm still trying to complete the full power." Evan: "Oh, cool. I'm only just now understanding Emperium's full power." Jek: "It's hard being champion. No one really offers much a challenge. You, on the other hand, are pretty good. I would like to offer you a spot on the Strike 4. What do you say?" Evan: "Really? Yes please!! *starts to laugh*" Jek: "*laughs* Alright, I'll get the work sent in." At the '''Strike 4' base'' Jek: "Hey, guys! We have a new member on board! Meet, Evan Asagi. Allan: Yeah!! Good job, buddy!" Xander: "Nice! Welcome aboard!" ???: "I've seen you around. I don't suppose you know any other strong bladers?" Allan: "Enzo, this room contains the strongest blader in the world!" Enzo: "I meant, outside the Strike 4." Evan: "Oh, uhhh. Chase, Suymie, Kai, Paul, Lance, Mom, err. Mrs. Asagi." Enzo: "Excellent. Time for the forest to officially open!" At BeyLego City Lance: "Yeah! Everyone's favorite actor is here! Lance!!" Enzo: Yeah, you aren't in the Strike 4." Evan: 'Everyone!! Come here!!" *All Evan's friends would crowd around as he passes out invitations* Chase: "Evan! You're in the Strike 4? Good job!" Evan: "Thanks, how 'bout we do a quick battle?" Chase: "Yeah!!" They quickly run to a stadium and launch their beys. Ending theme plays Previews for the next episode play Major Events * Evan and Jek's battle continue with the former winning and keeping his title. *Jek invites Evan to join the Strike 4, and he said yes. * Evan and co. receive invitations to The Forest. Characters * Evan Asagi * Jek Corimi * Allan Kurogami * Xander Ackermann * Enzo Fenice (Debut) * Suymie Acen * Chase Asagi * Honey Asagi * Lance * Lord Kai * Paul Vixile Beyblades * Gold Emperium 0Slash Change (Evan's) * Kylo Jetscreen Switch Overload (Jek's) * Dark Crueliest 5Jet Bearing (Chase's) Featured Battles Battle continued from previous episode * Evan Asagi (Gold Emperium 0Slash Change) VS Jek Corimi (Kylo Jetscreen Switch Overload) = Jek & Jetscreen (4-2) ** Round 2: Evan & Emperium (Burst finish; 2pts) ** Round 3: Jek & Jetscreen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Evan Asagi (Gold Emperium 0Slash Change) VS Chase Asagi (Dark Crueliest 5Jet Bearing) = Unknown Special Moves Used *Crest Defense (Gold Emperium's) *Spring Jet Launch (Kylo Jetscreen's) *Crest Impact (Gold Emperium's) *Hyper Crest Break (Gold Emperium's) *Night Thrust (Kylo Jetscreen's) *Night Stream Driving Blast (Kylo Jetscreen's) References